


Late Night War Council

by MakersBreath



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, PWP, Self Loathing, Vaginal Fingering, anyway, but himself not so much, dimitri loves byleth a lot, here we go again, i always feel ashamed warning about the contents lmao, kinda rough sex, no beta again im sorry lmao, some cute fluffy moments, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakersBreath/pseuds/MakersBreath
Summary: Dimtri comes to Byleth's room to discuss war things but instead they smash.





	Late Night War Council

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to request something at  
romanticgambit.tumblr.com

Dimitri was well aware that it was far past a proper time to go bothering Byleth with war tactics. He couldn’t help himself though. He was thinking clearer than he had in almost five years and he could feel the impending end of this war swiftly approaching. He had been fervent in his lust for vengeance, and now he was fervent in his need to repent and move forward. Not a bad goal at all and Byleth had been nothing but supportive of this change. Surely, there was no way she was asleep just yet. He just had to run a few ideas by her and then he would leave her to her thoughts and hopefully a night of rest. Such things still didn’t come easily for him.

Arriving at her door, he self consciously smoothed his tunic down, brushing his fingers through his hair and taming any stray blond strands. He also made sure that there was no one hanging around. He didn’t wish for any unsavory rumors to arise from his late-night visit.

“Byleth? I need to discuss a few things with you if you’re available.” He gave the oak of her door a soft knock, leaning forward to speak through the door. It was quiet for several seconds, which was all it took for Dimitri to regret his actions. He was an idiot. He was burdening her. She was probably glaring at the door, debating whether to answer it and bother herself with his presence. He swallowed hard, the suddenly panic clawing it’s way up his throat and threatening to have him spiraling.

“Come in.”

Two muffled words from the other side of the door dispelled his anxiety in one breath. This was Byleth. She had seen him at his worst and only treated him with patience and kindness. He was sure she didn’t mind the intrusion at all. She sounded calm and cool like usual.

Resolving himself, Dimitri let himself in and took note that even during such distrustful times that Byleth had not locked her door. He shook his head, wondering if he should bring up his old professor’s lack of precaution. It was then that he noticed the towel wrapped snuggly around the top of her head.

Clearly, Byleth must have just returned from a trip to the sauna. Her pale skin was flushed a tempting pink, her hair expertly wrapped in a towel and her body wrapped in a fuzzy white robe. She still even had her bath slippers on, and he noticed for the first time possibly ever that her toes had been painted. Maybe Annette had done those for her, as he couldn’t quite see Byleth doing them of her own volition. Dimitri fought with a strange mix of emotions, surprised and a little embarrassed to see his old teacher in such a defenseless state. He was ashamed to admit that he admired the long expanse of her leg for a little too long. The robe was rather modest after all, hardly showing anything more than Byleth’s shorts did on a regular basis. No need to get excited over that, he wasn’t a teenager anymore. Dimitri cleared his throat, committing himself as he stepped further into the room and shut the door behind himself.

“Sorry, I can see you are preparing for bed. I just wanted to go over a couple of routes the scouts came up with.” Dimitri absently studied Byleth, watching for any hint that she was uncomfortable with his presence. “I can wait until the morning, if that would be preferable.”

“No,” Byleth gave a small shake of her head, seemingly entirely unconcerned with her state of undress around Dimitri. He almost felt disappointed to have her be so unaware of him as a red-blooded man. “It’s fine. I was going to respond to a couple of letters before bed anyways.”

With her consent, Dimitri started to repeat the reports given to him by the scouts earlier in the evening. Yet, even as he spoke about such an important subject, he couldn’t help but watch Byleth as she did small things to get ready for her eventual rest. He observed her as she sat down at the small vanity in the corner of her room, starting to untie the towel from atop her head. He had no doubt she was listening, as she made a point to make eye contact through the mirror, but he found himself growing distracted with her strangely domestic and unconcerned actions as she let her damp, pale green waves fall to her shoulders.

“Your hair is growing rather long.” Dimitri comment suddenly, surprised and strangely delighted to see a slight difference in his seemingly never-changing professor. Byleth reached up, touching the ends of her hair as she scrutinized it in the mirror.

“Yes, I was thinking of cutting it. It’s becoming difficult to brush it by myself” Byleth sighed, reaching for her brush with some reluctancy.

“If.. If you wish it, I can brush it for you.” Dimitri blinked as the words suddenly left his mouth. What sort of suggestion was that? He was no good at those sorts of tasks. He would be more likely to accidentally scalp Byleth with her brush before he actually managed to dislodge a tangle from her head. He was even more astounded by the pleased flush that rose up on Byleth’s cheeks and the way she extended the brush to him.

“Be my guest. Despite all my training, even my arm becomes tired after a while of it.” Byleth looked so solemn in the mirror, as though she had been spending many evenings regretting having long hair. He supposed… he could help her out. Just for tonight. Clearly, she didn’t mind and he had offered.

“A daunting task to be sure.” Dimitri stepped behind her vanity chair, taking the brush into his hand and looking down at the crown of her head. “I will try my best.” A borderline desperate need to do this service for Byleth overcame him at that moment. He was deathly serious as he carefully picked up a section of Byleth’s hair and started to methodically brush her hair. His focus was unwavering, his brows drawn slightly together as he carefully, meticulously brushed through every section and tenderly removed every tangle. He would not fail her.

After a few quiet, comfortable moments Dimitri dared to look at Byleth’s expression in the mirror. He found the face of a peaceful angel. Byleth had her eyes closed, her long lashes teaching her cheeks and a soft smile on her full, rosy lips. She looked… so beautiful. His heart thudded dangerously against his ribcage, as thoughts he had no privilege having teased his brain. Thoughts about doing this task every night for the rest of his life and thoughts about pressing a kiss against that defenseless mouth, and maybe even helping her wash her hair in the first place. Thoughts that he had no right to be entertaining.

“It’s done.” Dimitri prayed that Byleth didn’t notice the tension in his tone as he placed the brush back onto the vanity. He should leave now. The rest of the report could be given to her in the morning. He had simply been too excited and not thinking straight. He certainly wasn’t thinking straight right now, and that could spell out a dangerous situation.

“Thank you, Dimitri.” Byleth stretched like an all too satisfied feline, standing up from her vanity chair with the quiet grace Dimitri adored. Dimitri had been about to excuse himself when one tug later and Byleth’s modest white robe fell onto her chair behind her. Thank the Goddess that she had not been naked under there… but based off of what she was wearing, she might as well have been. Under her almost unpresuming robe, Byleth wore a nightgown that he had only read about in lurid novels. Sheer white fabric barely covered her perky rear and ended indecently high on her thigh. Her breasts also had very little coverage, swathed in that same sheer fabric, trimmed in delicate lace and split down the middle. He was almost positive he could see the slight pink hue of her nipples as they poked against the nightgown, begging for attention. Dimitri was unable to help his visible reaction, both on his face and below his belt.

“W-What?” Dimitri sputtered; quite certain his face had turned scarlet. “What in the… What are you wearing!?”

“Hm?” Byleth blinked, glancing down at her nightgown with far too nonchalantly. Her fingers brushed the lace hem at the bottom, seeming to make sure she had it on correctly, though it certainly felt as though she was teasing him. Surely not.

“It seems that looters had taken most of my clothing after the church’s fall, so Manuela very kindly agreed to take on the task of restocking my clothing.” Byleth stared up at Dimitri with her unnervingly perceptive gaze. Inexperienced as she was, it didn’t take long for Byleth to realize that the future king wasn’t looking at her in an offensive manner. It still didn’t stop her from curiously taking a step closer to Dimitri, feeling his body warmth through the thin material of the gown. “Do you not like it? I feel as though it fits nicely. Though I suppose it’s a little… short.”

Short didn’t even cover it, not when Dimitri could plainly tell what kind of undergarment, she wore under that mockery of a night gown. All he had to do was lift it up push that scrap of material aside and he could slide right into her… Dimitri’s breath hitched, his fingers flexing painfully at his side as she cocked her head up at him.

“It’s…. quite revealing.” Dimitri cleared his throat, reaching out to tentatively brush against the gauzy fabric. Did Byleth really see him so… platonically that she felt safe flaunting around in such a thing? It was almost a curse to be held in such trust…. Yet, he could swear that the tiniest shiver ran up her spine when his fingers brushed against the fabric on her thigh.

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Byleth looked down to see Dimitri’s large, rough hand that had so tenderly brushed her thigh had started to withdraw and reached for it. Dimitri pinkened further as Byleth pulled his hand to her waist. “It’s a very expensive material, according to Manuela. How does it feel to you? I find it quite comfortable, but I’m not sure it was worth the price.”

Feeling encouraged and in the false name of giving an honest opinion about the gown, Dimitri smoothed his hand along her ribs and slowly up to the generous swell of her breast. He bit the inside of his cheek, his hand almost trembling as his thumb boldly swiped over the tight, swelling point through the fabric. It was Byleth’s time to turn pink, much to Dimitri’s amazement and pleasure.

“It feels divine.” Neither of them could convince themselves that Dimitri meant anything about the gown when he spoke. Not when his fingers fully cupped her heavy breast, pinching and teasing her nipple until it peaked snuggly against the thin material. Dimitri felt his hands had a mind of their own, at war with the voice in his mind shouting at him for putting his soiled hands anywhere near Byleth. Eventually that voice was starting to win, his hand pulling back even as Byleth leaned into the motions, her breath coming in little gasps and tempting whimpers.

“I… I’m sorry. That was inappropriate of me to touch you!” Dimitri stepped back, bowing at the waist in clear repentance. He was a fool! Byleth had all rights to reach for her hero’s relic and end his pathetic life right now for standing in her private quarters with a cockstand and sullying her with his touch. He was so ashamed that he couldn’t even lift his head to meet her eyes.

A soft touch brushed against his shoulder, followed by an insistent tugging as Byleth attempted to jar Dimitri from his folded position. Dimitri very carefully lifted his gaze to meet Byleth’s. Sure enough, her brow was furrowed, and her lips were pressed into a weak frown. For a normally expressionless being, Byleth must truly be angered by his insolence.

“Dimitri… I didn’t…” Byleth struggled for a moment to find the correct words, biting her lip. “I didn’t... mind your touch. While I did not take my robe off with intention... I will admit to liking the way you looked at me when I did. I care for you. I like you wanting me. I like you touching me even more.”

Dimitri waited several moments, stunned into silence but also waiting to find himself waking up alone. Yet, there was no dreaming to be had about the blunt way Byleth expressed herself. It was no dream that Byleth wanted him to touch her. A thousand thoughts and reactions swirled in his brain, but he was only prompted into speech again when Byleth stepped into his space, her body brushing against his. He had left his armor and adornments in his quarters and the warmth he was tormented with just about stole his breath away. 

“I can’t. I shouldn’t.” Dimitri floundered, searching for some kind of trickery in Byleth’s kind, determined gaze. “I have no right to put my disgraced hands on you. I shouldn’t even think of you like that. You deserve better… Far better.”

“Will you think less of me if I chose to have you anyway?” Byleth reached out, curling her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush against his. Byleth leaned forward, gently brushing her mouth against his. She could feel his arousal digging into her belly, hard and swollen and contrary to his words.

“Never. I could never think less of you, no matter what you did, Byleth.” Dimitri barely bit back his groan as Byleth’s body melted against his and those soft lips teased him with what he shouldn’t have. A wave of emotion crashed over him at such a simple embrace. She fit perfectly. His arms wrapped around her small waist, keeping her warmth snug against him as his face buried into the crook of her neck. He could still smell the scent of the monastery standard soap clinging to her skin, her damp waves teasing his skin.

“Then, I choose you.” Byleth’s fingers idly stroked the ends of Dimitri’s hair, her body giving a small squirm against his. She had spent a life among mercenaries. While she had remained mostly chaste, she had learned plenty from bawdy conversations around a fire when her father’s comrades were plied with heavy spirits after a long day’s journey. She knew what it meant when that small growl escaped Dimitri’s lips. “Please, touch me again.”

How could he say no when every dream he had had since the age of seventeen were coming true with those simple words? He was just a man after all. Still, the Boar Prince would try his best to be delicate with her. She was already being so accepting to him, allowing him to touch her like this. He wasn’t good at keeping his strength in check… but he could try for Byleth.

Dimitri’s hands rested at Byleth’s sides, the silky fabric of that sinful nightgown teasing his fingers as he roamed further down her body. He took satisfaction in feeling every inch of her, from the flair of her hips to the generous curve of her rear. He especially enjoyed that, taking her ass into his rough hands and giving it a gentle squeeze that drew out the most delightful gasp from Byleth’s lips by his ear. He wanted to hear more sounds like that. He wanted to make her scream. His mouth parted against her throat and he gave the sweet flesh there a rather hard bite before he managed to check himself. His tongue laved out against the wounded flesh, a quiet apology as his fingers curled around the back of her thighs, carefully lifting her up. Gentle. He needed to be… gentle.

“D..Do that again..” Byleth’s voice held a certain strain now as her legs wrapped securely around his waist. Dimitri pulled back from her throat, his brow furrowed slightly as he looked at her flushed face.

“I…” He was at a loss for words, so he pressed a small kiss onto her inviting mouth to buy time. She wanted him to bite her. He couldn’t help his own flush from coming back full force. “I don’t want to hurt you. I know… I’ve been told I can be rough, boar-ish even.” Dimitri cleared his throat, lowering Byleth onto her bed and being very, very careful to not put his full weight onto her. He couldn’t help but want to treat her like glass. She was smaller than him, not to mention he was rather certain he loved her with his entire being. He wanted to care for her like she deserved. To do what was best by her.

Yet, underestimating the wielder of the Sword of the Creator was a rather rookie move that could only be made by a lovesick dolt such as Dimitri. A flash and a maneuver later, Dimitri’s back hit the ill-shaped mattress. His hips were trapped and when instinct prompted him to defend himself, he found his hands pinned above his head with surprising strength. He stared wide eyed up at Byleth, his initial adrenaline starting to fade until his shock turned into humor. Dimitri let his head fall back against the pillows, a bashful laugh sounding rough and foreign out of his throat. However, his laughter started to die as he realized how much this position had managed to ruck up Byleth’s nightgown. Curvy, milky white thighs straddled either side of his hips, the end of the nightgown high enough to expose a pair of matching sheer and lace panties.

“Point made. I don’t know who I thought I was to ever underestimate you.” Dimitri would have been ashamed if he had heard how primal his voice had gotten, strained with his sudden wave of arousal, but he was far to focused on the proximity of the apex of Byleth’s thighs and his hard cock that tented insistently against the front of his trousers.

“Please, let me make amends, Byleth.” An impish grin tugged at Dimitri’s lips as brilliance struck and he finally lifted his gaze to Byleth’s. The seductive promise in his gaze prompted Byleth to relent, releasing his wrists. “Move up.”

Byleth seemed a little confused by his command, yet she followed. Clearly, Dimitri had his own intentions to make amends and Byleth was admittedly curious to know what they were. She squirmed her way up his body, not at all concerned about her weight on him as she sat on his chest, looking down at him curiously. Clearly unsatisfied with the distance she had created, Dimitri took things into his own hands, literally. His hands curled around her backside and all but dragged her up until her knees knelt on either side of his head and he motioned her to hold the headboard. Byleth had certainly never had someone so close to her…. lady parts before. She flushed scarlet, fighting with the instinct to close her thighs else she crushed Dimitri’s head between them.

“You’re wet already, Byleth…” Dimitri could not have sounded more pleased as his eyes feasted upon the sight before him. Byleth’s pussy above him, clothed in that matching material had grown visibly damp and clung to her folds. He groaned, his hand fitting between them to pull the thin material aside and get a better look at her. He ignored the distant sound of tearing such a motion brought forth. She was pretty and pink, and that tell-tale slick made him feel ravenous. His breath grew harder, his hips unconsciously off the bed, desperate like a rutting animal to be inside of her already. Everything about her was making his sensible mind fizzle out. He gave her no warning, no explanation before her leaned forward and let the tip of his tongue dip into her slickened folds and drag upward to her swelling clit. Her responding shriek would have made him laugh If he was not solely focused on his task now. He lapped at her, spreading that ever-growing evidence around her folds, teasing that perfect little jewel of Byleth’s until those surprised shrieks and gasps turned into low, delighted moans. Pride swelled in his chest as she started to rut her hips down to his ministrations, growing desperate for his touches as he started to devour her with unabashed earnest, two fingers pressing into her body and fucking her slowly as his mouth sucked and teased.

“You taste… heavenly..” He groaned against her pussy, replacing his fingers with a probing tongue. His thumb teased and rolled against her clit as his tongue pushed inside and pulled out of her tight entrance in a motion as old as time. Dimitri didn’t get any warning at all when the first wave of Byleth’s release hit her. Her hips jerked against his mouth, the tight walls of her pussy fluttering around his probing tongue as Byleth downright mewled his name above. He let her ride the waves of her release against his tongue, his mouth anything that prolonged her pleasure. When her motions started to slow, her turned to press a sweet nip against the inside of her thigh. Byleth eased back, sitting back onto his chest, her thighs still splayed to his viewing pleasure. She looked breathless, that delightful flush that had teased her cheeks extending further down her neck now. To his even greater surprise, Byleth had slid the straps of her nightgown down at some point, the scrap of material pooled around her waist and her full breasts were exposed with her nipples were stiff and flushed rosy as though she had been teasing them when he had been ‘apologizing’. The thought alone made his abdomen cramp with desire, taking little care as he rolled her onto her back and knelt above her.

“Dimitri…” Excitement shined brightly in Byleth’s gaze, pleased that Dimitri had clearly decided to no longer hold himself back. She didn’t even mind when she heard another definitive tear and what had once been her underwear went across the room. “I might need to take all of your apologies in such form.”

“Byleth, if I could live between your thighs I would. No need to wait for me to blunder to ask for my mouth on you.” Dimitri made quick work of his own clothing, needing nothing in the way when he took Byleth. However, the intensity of Byleth’s stare made him hesitate for a breath before he pulled his underwear off.

“Oh my.” Byleth squeaked, her pale green gaze watching every step as the band of Dimitri’s underwear slipped off his thighs and his arousal was left exposed, bobbing in the air. He was… impressive. Byleth swallowed hard. He was very well proportioned. His cock was a little longer than what Byleth knew to be average, but what really intimidated her was his width. Byleth could not help reaching out and taking him in her palm to feel the sheer heavy weight of his flushed cock in her hand until he pulled out of her grasp. She could not be disappointed for long, his mouth coming down against her in a rather aggressive crash. She gasped and Dimitri didn’t hesitate to take advantage and force his tongue into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. They moaned together as they sunk into the kiss, Byleth shivering in delight as she tasted herself on his penetrating tongue.

“You can look and explore me as much as you would like after, Byleth. I fear I cannot hold back my need.” Dimitri parted her thighs with his large hands with ease, his blunt fingers swiping across her cunt and using her slick to wet his cock. Dimitri leaned over her, the weight of his body pressing down on her as the tip of his blunt head was positioned against her entrance. While he did not go overly fast, it was clear his patience was thin as he started to sink into Byleth’s warmth. She gasped under him, her hands reaching up to clutch at his shoulders as his thick cock stretched her open.

“F-Full..!” Byleth whimpered, ignoring the slight burn and ache that accompanied her first time. She had never… Her thighs squeezed his hips as he finally settled fully inside of her. “Oh goddess, s-so full.”

Byleth barely had time to relax around him before Dimitri was pulling his hips back and then snapping them forward hard enough that her body jumped under him. He held back none of his strength as he took her and the initial pain of it held a terribly satisfying edge to her pleasure. It was overwhelming, addicting. She was glad she had omitted that she was a virgin, Dimitri would have never dared to be so rough with her if he had known. Dimitri’s large hand curled under her knee, practically folding her body in half and spreading her wide as he sought his pleasure. Byleth’s fingers thrusted into his hair, pulling him down to her mouth greedily.

“So…good..” Dimitri growled into her mouth, setting a downright punishing pace as he claimed both her pussy and her mouth. “Better than… than I…ever imagined. Fuck, Byleth!” Everything about this was amazing. Her sounds, the press of her body under his, the tight grasp of her cunt. He could barely believe it was real. His free hand grabbed at her in any way her could, his mouth attacking her mouth her throat, desperate to consume and touch all of her. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts, fingers pinching and pulling her nipple as he ground his hips into her. Dimitri pulled away from her mouth just to hear her moans in their full glory. They were low and husky, half forming pleas of more and his name. His dear old teacher had barely spoken before, and now knowing that he was causing these sweet sounds from her mouth? He was head over heels.

His hands slid down from her breasts, trailing across her abdomen to where they were joined. His fingers brushed against her clit and her hips jolted violently underneath his at the touch. He grinned breathlessly, continuing his rapid teasing.

“Come with me, Byleth.” He demanded, completely oblivious to the way the headboard slammed against the wall with every punishing thrust. “Come around my cock. Let me… feel it.”

Byleth doubted that she could have held out much longer, not with his rough hand teasing her and his cock driving into her. The dual sensation made her forget herself in him. Her voice growing louder and higher, more desperate as her release grew closer and closer until she simply shattered. She cried out his name, her body squirming and her pussy squeezing and undulating around his cock as he continued to push into her until he suddenly roared, and his hips snapped tightly against hers as Dimitri spilled into her. She felt something hot inside of her, and if she had enough breath at that moment to have purred in delight she would have.

“Nn..” Byleth sighed as Dimitri all but collapsed against her, pulling out of her body. She shivered as she felt a wet heat slip out of her and onto her thighs with the movement. She curled her arms around his waist, keeping her snug against her body as they both struggled to catch their breath. She noticed faintly the angry red lines she had made along his sweat dampened back. Whoops.

“You’re not going to be able to go to the sauna with any of the men for a while... unless you want to ask Mercie to heal those.” Byleth traced the scratches, feeling Dimitri’s breathy chuckle against her throat. He took his time pulling back from her warmth, putting some of his weight onto his elbow rather than Byleth’s petite form.

“I do believe you will have to put off a couple of joined spa days as well.” Dimitri poked at a few of the bite marks on Byleth’s throat, unsure even when he had made a couple of them. He had simply lost himself at some point, too caught up in the feeling of Byleth. A pang of shame echoed in his chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to bring it up when Byleth looked so content. Truly, a perfect soul.

“A shame… maybe we will just have to bathe together if we want company in the sauna?” Byleth offered, her vaguely innocent gaze when offering something like that making Dimitri’s heart spin into overtime. He shifted onto his side, resting his arm over her stomach as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

“You will, for once, hear no objections from me.” A rusty smile pulled at Dimitri's mouth as Byleth curled into him, the joy that blossomed in his heart was terrifying in it's own right. He felt scared to ever lose this moment, even if he still felt he hadn't deserved it in the first place. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but Byleth spoke first and the emotions he felt were silenced for the night. 

"So, you want to tell me about the scout routes now?" 

**Author's Note:**

> also yall bet that Dimtri freak out when he finds out that he gave Byleth such an unromantic first time and you know Byleth just standing in the bg straight faced and unconcerned. .  
deep down the boy wants to be a hopeless romantic


End file.
